


Distant Spring

by voleuse



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-02
Updated: 2005-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>We return, across the crackling sea</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 2.07. Title and summary taken from Pablo Neruda's _Sonnet XXXIII_.

The five of them stare into Earth's sky, the stars burning pinpricks into their vision.

Billy, finally, clears his throat. "About how far is the Lagoon Nebula, again?"

Kara reaches back into her memory, tries to catch the correct number.

It's a big one.

Roslin smiles, puts her hand on Billy's shoulder.

"It's a start, at least."

And then she disappears.

Then the commander, and then Billy. They fade into transparency, and then they're gone.

Kara waits.

And waits.

And waits.

Lee looks over. "So." He looks a little nervous.

Kara drops her gun on the ground, settles next to it. Buries her hands in the grass and revels in the crush of wet and green. Tips her head back and stares into the sky.

He chuckles, and follows suit.

*

 

Time doesn't mean anything here.

She breathes deep, a monthful of air, and it settles in her like honey.

It's just them, the stones, and the stars above. Grass and mist and fate.

Lee's hand is warm next to hers, and she rubs the edge of her pinky against the outline of his palm.

He tilts his head towards her, and she lets his gaze trace her features before she returns it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asks.

He smiles, still looking at her. "Yeah."

It's the most natural thing in the world when she leans against him, when their lips meet. She strokes her tongue against his lips, and he curves a hand against the back of her neck.

Her blood rushes in her veins, and she fumbles with his jacket, with his tanks. She skims her hands against his bare skin as he tugs down the zipper of her jacket. She gives him enough time to pull off her jacket, then she grabs his dogtags and pulls him back for another kiss.

His groan is muffled by her mouth, but he grabs her hips and yanks. She tumbles into his lap and arches, writhes against him until she can't take it anymore.

They break apart when it becomes unbearable, roll away from each other to shuck the rest of their clothes.

Her hands tremble when she's finally bare, and Lee takes them, kisses each fingertip lightly, then warmly, the center of each palm.

"Lee," she whispers, and it's almost like a prayer.

He draws her back into his lap, presses his lips above her heart. "This is crazy," he murmurs.

"I know," she replies, and then she's sinking down, down, and they're lost.

She pants against his neck, and he's clutching her shoulder tightly. His other hand is fisted against the small of her back.

She rocks her hips against his, once, and again, and his chest hitches when he catches his breath. When she rises on her knees, he follows, lets her set the pace of plunge and thrust and twist.

The stars are flaring, searing her skin bright, and Lee's gasps are shaped around her name.

She raises her eyes to the heavens, and pure joy spills from her throat, a triumphant howl, and she digs her nails into Lee's shoulders as she comes.

Even as she begins to shudder, he surges forward, tumbling her onto her back, against the cool grass. He braces his elbows on either side of her, and buries his face in her shoulder.

Her hands stutter over the length of his body, and when the warm wet rushes against her, he cries her name a final time.

She touches her hand to his face, and--

*

 

"Lieutenant Thrace?"

Kara opens her eyes. "Madam President?"

Roslin grins, looks relieved, and Tyrol steps forward to put his hand on Kara's forehead.

She knocks his hand away. "Paws off, Chief." She sits up, blinks at the pleasant ache between her legs. She looks around, but nobody looks like they've just been witness to anything truly embarrassing.

"The rest of us woke up a few minutes ago, when the others re-opened the tomb," Adama explains. "But not the two of you."

Kara frowns, looks over to Lee, who's sitting a few feet away from her.

There is a telling stain on his trousers, but she only notices it because she knew to look.

Even as she stares, Lee's hand covers the damp spot, and she smirks. The tips of his ears are red.

It takes the others a good half hour to hash out what happened since the tomb's door slammed closed. Kara and Lee submit to the ministrations of a medic, but they're not injured, nor are the others.

Eventually, the group begins to filter out of the tomb, head back to camp.

Kara hangs back, and Lee falls behind to walk beside her.

He places a hand on the small of her back, and she shivers.

"It wasn't just me, then," he murmurs into her ear.

She fights the urge to curve against him, manages to simply smile, instead.

"Not just you," she confirms.

Then Roslin calls for Lee, and Adama calls for Kara.

Lee stares steadily at Kara before he returns to the front of the line, and she gets the message, replies with a grin.

_Later_.

_Count on it_.

It won't be soon enough.


End file.
